The Powder Stuff Girls
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Blossom Yokie, Nuttercup, and Snuffles are just your average superhero girls learning of their powers.  They must constantly avoid Dr. Wurbits, who believes them to be delicious, and Dorky Jorky, the zebra who wants to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The PowderStuff Girls**

"Sugar and spice and everything rice, that's what Powder Stuff girls are made of!"

"Don't forget the Chemical N," said Mrs. Astute, the girls' teacher.

"Oh you," Professor said flirtatiously.

The Powder Stuff Girls are Blossom Yokie, Nuttercup, and Snuffles. They were originally created to be very individualistic, but something went wrong with their mixture. Perhaps it was the Chemical N. More probably it was the chicken rice that the meddling Dr. Wurbits dropped in, carelessly. Whatever the matter was, the girls were as much like one another as marshmallows in a glass of hot cocoa.

Nobody could solve the mystery of why this scientist called himself merely "Professor." He had to have a name; no one was born without one. However, all attempts to discover this man's were futile. He had burned all records of his former life, and for all anyone knew he could be a serial killer.

Dr. Wurbits was a man of short stature, who had run the gamut of mischief from A to Z. He was not the best assistant Professor ever had, but nobody else could be induced to take up the post. Wurbits fumbled with the most easy-to-handle glassware, and sometimes tripped over his own tongue, which would wrap around his legs at will, if he stopped talking for an hour. Because of this, Professor encouraged Dr. Wurbits to keep his jaw working at all times. You could constantly here, "Vespine organisms of a Culex pipens variety arrived at the South Coast of Australia sometime around two-hundred fifty years ago," or "'There's a snake in my boots!' Hah! How much I love _Toy Story! _Really Professor, you have missed out on a lot of great films, why don't you go watch something? I can take over your work." To such a proposition, the answer was always, "No!" Professor also made sure Dr. Wurbits eschewed Granola Bars, especially those produced by Quaker that are supposed to stifle volubility.

Although not individualistic, the girls did have unique characteristics. Blossom Yokie's hair was strawberry-red, and she was rather intellectual; Nuttercup had black hair, which she liked to grow out; and Snuffles was a blond who had her hair done in ponytails, each on the side of her head. Blossom Yokie was fond of green dresses, because they served as a complementary to her crest. Nuttercup loved orange clothing and even wore a beret of that hue, as well as socks and shoes. If she had died her hair green, she would look like a pumpkin. Snuffles was fond of violet gowns, or any other shade of purple that might strike your fancy. Their interests were unique to them and one could tell them apart. However, the Professor's intentions were to create girls who would rather avoid each other like normal sisters—we conclude that he had never been able to have his own children, but we leave this to the reader's discretion.

At first there had been a dilemma in what to call the girls as a group. However, Nuttercup crashed into the wall one day, and Dr. Wurbits went to kiss her soar, whereupon he discovered that her skin was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. This caused his to lick deeper, until Professor saw what he was doing and noticed that he had almost caused the girls leg below her right knee to sever. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well I.." the assistant fumbled, "I can't resist exquisite tastes, and I assure you that she is more delectable than a glazed doughnut."

Professor wondered if Dr. Wurbits was not mad. But to test his assumption, he ordered Nuttercup to hold out her finger. She was reluctant to do so, in light of her previous attack, but Professor reassured her. Then he kissed it lightly, and his opinion differed not one iota from Dr. Wurbits', except in the significant matter that he thought a powdered doughnut would be more apt for comparison. Then, concluding that all three were made from the same substance, he ascertained that they were in danger of becoming someone's dessert. He'd have to make precautions. In the meantime, they were named the Powder Stuff Girls.

Blossom Yokie was the first one to discover that they could fly. She woke up from a nightmare in which bees were angrily attacking her, and unconsciously she zoomed into the air, crashing into the chandelier, which missed killing Snuffles by mere inches. She instantly woke up her two sisters upon this discovery.

"Whaaat is it?" Nuttercup asked, sleepily.

"We can fly!"

"You must be crazy. No girls that were ever created in a scientific lab experiment ever had the ability to fly."

"But we're the first such girls," Blossom Yokie said, matter-of-factly.

"Still, it's impossible."

"Let me show you." Blossom Yokie took off in the air, zigzagging around the grandfather clock and landing on top of the television near a high window.

"Let me try," Nuttercup said, but she gathered too much speed, and burned a hole in the wall instead of becoming airborne.

"Why, you dolt! It takes someone who's graceful, like _moi," _said Snuffles, rising into the air and causing Nuttercup to become so infuriated that she pounced on Snuffles and would have hit her had not Blossom Yokie held her back.

"No fighting. You flew, Nuttercup, and that should be enough."

"Hey, we can use this power to steal Hershey bars from Walmart!"

"I don't think Professor would like that," Blossom Yokie said, sarcastically. "I believe he'd prefer we flew for good."

"And eating candy isn't good?"

"Eating it is no problem; it's the thievery I'm worried about."

"Oh, Blossom Yokie, lighten up!"

"Shhh!" Snuffles said, putting her finger to her lips and almost running the danger of tasting herself. "Someone needs her beauty sleep." Then she lay down to rest.

Nuttercup mouthed, "We have a moron for a sister."

Blossom Yokie mouthed back, "Name-calling is malodorous toward developing benevolent relationships."

Nuttercup mouthed in answer, "Stop using big words."

And that put an end to their silent conversation.

In the morning, one of the sides of Snuffles hair, which had been separated by a ponytail, was cut off. Nuttercup laughed at her without ceasing, and Blossom Yokie told her to stop; otherwise it might happen to her one day.

"Professor, some of my hair is missing," Snuffles squealed when they came down to breakfast.

"Dr. Wurbits, why don't you go upstairs and search for Snuffles' hair?" the Professor asked.

"It's not there," he replied.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I cut it off—drat that stupid potion you gave me last night!" he yelled, covering his mouth, though he bit his own hand, apparently involuntarily. "I loved the taste of that one," he continued, pointing to Nuttercup, "and I was certain that the hair would be delicious. On my first savor, I knew my assumption was correct. It was more tasty than angel hair or devil's food cake; in short, it was divine."

"You ate all of the hair that used to be on the left side of Snuffles' head?"

"No, of course not. I put in this morning's breakfast."

Nuttercup, who had just taken a bite of porridge, spit it out directly. "Yuck! Snuffles' cooties!"

"I do _not _have cooties!" her sister insisted.

"You do because I say you do."

Snuffles flew round to Nuttercup's side of the table and punched her in the face, causing a hideous scar to appear there. Nuttercup prepared to retaliate, but Snuffles was too fast for her. "You can't catch me because I'm the gingerbread man!" Snuffles was singing.

Professor stared at them with astonishment. They were flying! "Blossom Yokie, what is going on?"

"Oh, well last night we discovered that we have a similar propulsion power to that of birds."

"Amazing!" Professor exclaimed, as Nuttercup crashed into a lamp and a flame ensued from the broken bulb. Then Professor ran to get a bucket of water, and Blossom Yokie helped him put it out.

"Girls, girls, stop this now!"

"I will if she will," Snuffles said, dodging a blow that might've left her unconscious for days.

"Nuttercup!"

"She started it!"

"I don't care if the bedbugs started it! Your sister needs her hair to grow back, and I'm starting to regret adding the Chemical N to your mixture, which I'm sure is what caused this ability of flight."

"All right," Nuttercup consented. She'd pay Snuffles back when they went to bed that night.

Professor made a small amount of ingredients, using everything that went into creating the Powder Stuff Girls, though he almost forgot the chicken rice, which Dr. Wurbits kindly reminded him of. Then they slathered the result on Snuffles' head, and she was asked to sit on a bench for four hours. When this period culminated, her hair was as good as new.

"Now, Dr. Wurbits, do you promise never to use any of the Powder Stuff girls' hair as an ingredient for breakfast again?"

"I promise that."

"Or dinner or supper of lunch or luncheon or brunch or snack or dessert or kosher or any other meal that I have not named?"

Dr. Wurbits reluctantly assented to this requirement.

The next morning, only Blossom Yokie and Snuffles glided down the stairs, melancholy and crestfallen.

"Where's Nuttercup?"

"She wasn't in bed when we woke up this morning."

"You don't suppose she ran away?" Professor asked.

"My suspicions lie entirely with Dr. Wurbits," Blossom Yokie said.

The assistant was called in. "Did you murder my daughter? You're still under the influence of my truth potion, so you cannot lie."

"First of all, she's not your daughter. She is an imitation of a human person; in other words a nonentity. Furthermore, she is a delicious being—a treat for pleasure, not worth keeping alive."

"You did murder her!"

"No, I did not, and as you have so astutely remarked, I cannot lie."

"Even truth-telling potions have flaws."

"Ah, but I do know what happened to her, even though she is not dead. She has been kidnapped by Dorky Jorky, a zebra, and his tastes are so divine, that I sincerely doubt he would find a few licks of your _daughter _to be satisfactory!" Here Dr. Wurbits gave an evil cackle.

Professor smote him vigorously across the face, causing his assistant to stagger backwards several paces. "That's what you get for belittling my children."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Powder Stuff Girls**

**Chapter Two**

Snuffles was crying.

"What's wrong, Snuffles?" Blossom Yokie asked.

"I miss Nuttercup."

"I do too, but crying about it isn't going to get us anywhere. It's funny how it just started snowing when we stepped outside. At this rate, we'll never find Dorky Jorky and rescue our sister."

"Hello, girls!" said someone with a high-pitched voice.

"Who goes there?" Blossom Yokie asked.

"It is I, Her. That is my name. Her. H-E.R. Possessive indicating something that belongs to a female. Also a pronoun. And you are in my blizzard!"

"Will you show yourself? We can hardly see a thing."

"Fine, you may see me. But first, a little thunder!"

Lightning flashed across the sky, and then a cacophonous peal shook Snuffles' nerves. She began weeping profusively.

"Will you stop frightening my sister?" /Blossom Yokie queried.

"Why? Torturing you is fun. Although I am alarmed that you are not weeping like a little girl yourself. Why aren't you quaking?"

"Because I know that you are merely a force of darkness that it is my desire to annihilate."

"I am more than a force of darkness. I AM FEAR ITSELF!"

Now Snuffles was having a fainting fit. "Snuffles, snap out of it!" Blossom Yokie said, shaking her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That is completely futile. Once one succumbs to fear, a.k.a _moi, _they can never return."

"Until fear is conquered," Blossom Yokie said.

"But remember what FDR said? If there's one thing in this world you _should _fear, it is I."

"FDR was lying to the American public when he said that. He should've modified it to, 'You have nothing to fear but the government itself,' for it was the government that created the Great Depression, not the stock market crash following Black Tuesday."

"Whatever. I am your boggart, and whenever you see me, I shall be whatever you fear most."

Blossom Yokie opened her eyes wide, and unblinkingly searched for the owner of this pernicious voice. Suddenly, a ray of fire shot from her eyes. _What was that? _she wondered. Again she kept her eyes open, and the flame appeared. _Am I the source of this blaze? Wait—fire is the enemy of snow, which means I can…_

But the thought was not finished. Blossom Yokie used her heat eyes and flying ability to hover above the earth and clear the ground of snow. She narrowly avoided the house, which she realized prematurely would send it melting to the ground.

Now she saw her antagonist. It was a pink, biped robot with two chelae instead of hands. It had yellow hair—artificial of course—and small, beady eyes.

"Blossom Yokie, listen to me," said Her, in a coy voice. "Life is meaningless. The entire world is full of automatons, political correctedness, and just sheer stupidity. People are not individuals; they are all one, all a part of a whole. There is no such thing as the pursuit of individual happiness. What Jefferson meant was the pursuit of societal happiness—whatever would make the greater number of people happy. And that means succumbing to everyone else; that means being unhappy so that other people can delight in your misery! Dreams are for rookies, not for the intelligent. Just succumb. Let the forces of darkness overtake you. Feel the cold power, inhale the ice. Don't smile, ever. By smiling you betray your individual happiness, which is bad, anti-American. You don't want to be anti-American, do you? Adolf Hitler was anti-American. He wanted to be happy himself, so he tried to eradicate his country of Jewish peoples, selfless peoples. He would d—n your nation, but you would never find it in your heart to d—n his."

"SHUT UP!"

"You are the enemy of the people. You love books, huh? Well, books make you dangerous. Huey P. Long was dangerous, but he was not an enemy of the people. He hated individualism; he is the father of modern America. 'Share the Wealth,' he said. Unfortunately, he was assassinated. That caused the people to cry out. Today, individualism has almost been wiped away from the American landscape. Television, Ipods, and the Internet have worked wonders with destroying ambition. It's only a matter of time before your nation is completely submerged. We are facing a brave new world, without readers. Oh, there are a handful here and there, book lover clubs and such. But there was a time when book-reading was the only way people could find to divert themselves, and now they have sitcoms, TV shows, Myspace, movie theaters, video games, laser tag, and trading card games. You know that those things destroy ambition. The only way to become an individual is to avoid junk like that. Nothing I am saying to you is false, and you know it!"

"Well, a little moderation doesn't hurt."

"You think you can talk to me like a rational being? Oh, yes, so individualistic, aren't you? There will be a day soon when the word 'idiosyncrasy' will not apply to anyone. You are one of a whole, not one that is alone and separate from the rest. I know you like to believe you are, but you're not. I hope I can penetrate that thick skull of yours. All people want you to be is a slave to society. Succumb, succumb, succumb."

"I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" Blossom Yokie's eyes became a sweltering furnace, and she aimed at the robot. However, it missed.

"Don't you know that Fear moves with such agility that you can't even touch it?"

"You're not Fear! You are Her."

"Yes, I am She. I am Fear. I am your worst nightmare!"

The sun was blotted out, and replaced with a dark shadow. It was still morning, and the clouds that had produced the snow had never existed; the storm was caused by Her to detain the two Powder Stuff girls from searching for their sister.

Blossom Yokie felled a tree with her careless aim. "You'll never catch me, especially if you target like that."

Her eyes shot upward, for that was where the voice seemed to come from. A falcon flying peacefully felt its tail feathers on fire, and gave a long screech as it plummeted to the ground.

Again Blossom Yokie aimed, this time hitting Her head on. But the ray went right through her body, as the atoms separated to permit it to travel. Her was unfazed.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't defeat me that way, hotshot."

"Then what…Oh, I know," Blossom Yokie said, smiling to herself. "We can overcome the forces of darkness if we are individuals. If we _believe _in ourselves."

"No, that's not the way. You must keep on succumbing, giving up your intellectual worth. You are no more than an animal."

"No, I am not a highly-complex animal. Darwin lied to the world, and besides that, he was an idiot. I have an intellect, and I am an individual."

"What is this word 'I'? It does not exist."

"I am who I am."

"Again, using a nonexistent word. Tell me child, do you use 'ain't'?"

"No," Blossom Yokie said, weakly.

"Then why should you use 'I'? You made that word up?"

"You used I. Remember this? 'I am Fear.'"

"That is the negative form of the nonexistent word. There is no I; there is only a we. Believe this, and you shall have infinite power. Or not."

"I! I, I, I, I and I! Me, myself, and I are individuals, even if no one else is! And you are a villain."

"We are all villains, little girl. When you buy a doughnut from a baker, you are acting by self-interest. Self-interest is evil; therefore, by purchasing goods from the baker, you are doing something villainous."

"Ah, but the baker would run out of business if nobody bought anything. He needs money."

"Money! Everybody and their dog wants money theses days. And it would be better for him if people eschewed his goods and he were to become a common workman. He is one of the whole; not an individual. Money is for unique people, and in a strong society, there are no unique people. Everyone is a slave. War is Peace. Ignorance is Knowledge. Freedom is Slavery."

"Is there no marrow in your bones? Do you not wish to be yourself?"

"What is a self? A part that should be destroyed. I have no self."

"There! You have used 'I.'"

"But I am not selfish, like you. You don't even understand that you are just another gear, another tiny part to work the machine. If you don't realize this, nothing will be able to function. And your sisters, as well as Professor, will regard you with hatred."

Images of Snuffles and Nuttercup smiling sardonically at her, flooded Blossom Yokie's thoughts. Then there was Professor, scowling at her as she pleaded him for food. Then these images became more and more real, till she could almost feel Professor slap her cheek, and her sisters punch her…

"No! They're not real!" And suddenly Blossom Yokie's eyes grew to 2400 degrees Fahrenheit, and she burned at the false images. Then she flew around Her in circles, till the robot became dizzy. "I am an individual, and the world can be saved as long as people follow their dreams! I will never give in to your insinuations, your prevarications, and your boasts! You are just an automaton, quoting words of those whom are better than you. And I do not pity you for what I'm about to DO!"

The fire was too powerful to remain cooped up in her, and she released it. This time Her's atoms did not separate. She exploded into a thousand bits.

Blossom Yokie returned to her sister's side, tapping her on the shoulder. "It's all right, Snuffles. She's gone now."


End file.
